mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nitecrew/Archive February 2010
Previous talk page archived to User_talk:Nitecrew/Archive_November_2009 21:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Help me please My userpage keeps reverting after I save. The image is non-existent, and I really want File:Picture 4.jpg as my image. Can you please fix this? A question you and some other users have pics of your MLN avatar. How do you get those pics? Also, my talk page keeps getting screwed up. -- 02:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I cannot fix what I don't understand. What exactly are you trying to do with File:Picture_4.jpg? Where would you like it to appear? You have other images on your user page, why do you think this image won't appear? :To get a copy of your MLN avatar take a screen shot of your MLN page and create an image from that and upload it. :I would like to help you more with your user and talk pages but they appear to be more complicated than you can handle. Look at My Userpage and you will see that I have a very simple page that uses only simple wiki markup. I don't go in for all this fancy color stuff. I would suggest you stop having Joeman200 make changes to your pages. Start by deleting the Userpage template at the top of your user page. Then you can slowly add and change things as you understand them. 02:31, November 27, 2009 (UTC) administrator request what is the main space please?-- 03:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :The mainspace is where all of the non-template/user/etc. pages are. Examples: secret networker, Apple Butter oh I thought main space was like my space or your main page (user page) thanks!-- 05:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Please please please help me My store has blanked and I need you to revert it. I try, but it doesn't save right and just goes right back to what it was. Please help me! -- 03:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Why don't you go and now, and benefit the wiki? Ajraddatz Talk 03:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Archive Could you archive my talk page for me (I dont know how to do it)?-- 17:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Have you tried looking at Template:Archive? It is a template that helps maintain archives and has some instructions on how to use it. 23:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Template talk:store Please check the template talk:store page. My request has been there for over a week (I put up a new one, got more customers) and nobody has rejected or accepted it. What is the point of a rollback when you can simply undo an edit? -- 21:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I do not deal with stores. One of the other Admins will need to handle that for you. Rollback allows you to undo one or more changes by a user with a single click. It is handy when a spammer/vandal can't decide what they want to do and make 4 or 5 edits to a page. I prefer to use the undo functionality as it allows you to put a summary as to why you are undo'ing the edit. 22:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Admin hey nitecrew how to be a admin ??? (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 00:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Look at My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship for how to make a request and the requirements of being an admin. I would point out that it takes 500 main space edits before you can request adminship, you only have 281 edits and most of them are in the user and user talk space. 19:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ok Thanks (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 09:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:What you said I just do that to stretch the article (it says stub) and Its not like Its bad... so tell me what you think I will stop if you say to after reading this-- 21:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Nitecrew :Why did you create a user page for one of the Echo prototypes? ok i will not create user Echo prototypes -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 00:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) tell me what you think tell me what you think, we only use on User Pages. Why not we use it on main space pages. For Example: instead of this is a Dino Bone Gallery Module it is used for --- we could go like this: ---- is a city themed sticker make the name of the page the MLN green color. Tell me what you think, thank you for your time-- 15:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I have a number of concerns about this idea. One, many colors are hard to read. Two, we would likely start a color war like on the user pages which I don't want. Three, Wikipedia, which we use as an example for formatting, does not use colored text. So I would have to say no to the idea. But, I do like the way you think out of the box. 16:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ok then-- 16:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Lego.com Do you think we could make some articles about Lego.com such as the message boards? Best regards 18:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :No, I do not. This is about My Lego Network, not a general LEGO wiki. Thanks for asking though. 18:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Need to tell you! No edit war started but we need to talk, Two things first how do you know that the music on my talk page was copyrighted? is there any way I can have it on my page? Second User:Flamethrower13 has made a new wiki called MLN TRADES WIKI and is redoing everything!!!! there is a trade market (hints the name) but there is also a page on farmer john, count to 1000 and more. I personally think he just wanted the fun on MLN and wiki code on a wiki with out admins to delete his pic and so he could do what ever he wanted!. So if you want to talk to him, tell him that we have a wiki here and do not need that or something. I am worried about this because there will be division of users, some will edit there and some (like me) will stay here! Like I said to bobafett when he introduced me to the new wiki and the new mln cheats wiki: ---- What I think ''The 1st one I do not think you need a wiki for but I'm ok with it(nitecrew that is the cheats wiki). You should just plainly have all the codes on the main page and have no articles. 2nd (this is for the Trades wiki that I am telling you about) I would not edit if it were my wiki I would delete it. I know users want to own there own wiki but creating something like that is unneeded, in other words we have a good trade market '''here'! and do not need a wiki for something that small. There should not be a wiki of trade markets, It is right to have a trade market place on a wiki for MLN (here). Get my point! It would be harder to check who ordered from your store because you would have to go to a another wiki 8-0 not a good idea...-- 00:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC)'' ---- Thank you-- 02:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) true, but you do you think that there should be an apple butter MLN wiki do you? why not? that is right! we have one here! yes! get my point? Also I think they are just doing this because you deleted there pics and are too strict that this is an encyclopedia (after all I like the encyclo. part but we do need to have some fun or else no one will edit here)-- 23:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks I was unaware of that. Hopefully trade market wiki will die a slow and painful death!!! wha ha ha ha! just teasing but I do not think it will go far I just will not edit there. have a nice day-- 00:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) re: Need to tell you! so your saying flame can just copy and past it to his wiki? can you do that? I want to know because I did that from Wikipedia about my duck dodgers wiki-- 04:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox for what is sandbox??? --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 06:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry about that i was just trying to get 100 edits and award. sorry sorry about that i was just trying to get 100 edits and award. New official mlnstore I waswondering about admins' opinions on forming a second official market (core is me, flamethrower, possible joeman or skipper). Please add a timer to my store page set to end on feb. 1st at 1:00 GMT. 05:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I was never involved in the original market. To be honest I am not excited about the idea. It was the market and stores that got this wiki down a path of no main space edits. In the end I am neutral. The other admins may have more to say. 05:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and if you want a count down timer you will need to add the Template:Countdown template to your page. 05:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I tried adding the template but I messed up. 12:38, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Try adding this template to your page: 18:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 18:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) rank 1 do you like the edit I did to rank 1? or do you want a long page?-- 18:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I do like the edit. I hate scrolling. :) The only other thing I would do is remove the '*'s. They made the bulleted list work when it wasn't a table. Now that the table is defining the layout they are not needed. 18:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OK great! I am only doing it to the Items because that is what fills up the page, I do not think tables are needed for networker and mod.s-- 18:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) what do you think off this Red LEGO Brick-- 19:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :That I do not like. It is not a standard Wiki thing to do and it forces me to scroll more. Did I mention I hate to scroll? 19:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Gated Garden Modulle It says that it grows 5 per day but it really grows 10. Can I change that or is that a glitch? 00:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Your talk page keeps erasing itself from my watchlist. Can I make pages for loops? I don't know how to upload sounds but if you can get someone to make a template for me I will do that. 00:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :We aren't sure about that... yet. Feel free to start a forum on it :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Can you do it to my talk page (I got like 75 messages!) I agree I agree with what you said to FB100Z he did ruin the page. 01:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Editing I have begun editing the wiki tell me if my edits are bad or if I am doing something wrong because I don't want to mess up the wiki. 02:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I have been watching and haven't reverted anything so you are doing good. Keep it up!! 02:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 02:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about my edit to Count to 1000. I'm not sure what keeps happening. 03:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I am not sure what is happening either but I didn't think you were doing it on purpose. The page is pretty large. Maybe that is the problem. 03:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it could have headings every 50 or so, so you only have to edit a small bit. 03:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::That is a very good idea. I would suggest every 100. The other thing I should mention is to use the preview button. It has saved me from messing up a page many many times. 03:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: The second time I did preview I'm almost sure they were there. 03:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC)